vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karness Muur
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Karness Muur Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 7000 years old at the time of the Dark Times Classification: Sith Lord/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low via Dark Healing), various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Lightning, Sith Alchemy, able to transform others into Rakghouls via the Muur Talisman, Immortality (Types 1, 6 and 7) Attack Potency: Planet level (Darth Vader seriously considered using the power of the Muur Talisman to help himself overthrow Darth Sidious. As dubious as Muur's power being equatable to Sidious is (Vader likely hadn't even felt the full scope of Sidious' power yet), it does paint Karness Muur as being enough of a boost to Vader's diminished power that he would have come close to/matched his previous peak in power) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions enhanced by precognition (Kept pace with Darth Krayt) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Comparable to Remulus Dreypa, who could hold onto a Starship as it accelerated to high speeds and traveled over half a continent in seconds). Class G with telekinesis (Should scale to the likes of Clone Wars era Anakin) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (Traded blows with Darth Krayt, who could engage Obi-Wan Kenobi briefly in a duel) Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, Muur Talisman Intelligence: Skilled and experienced warrior; had acted as a General of the Exiles during the Hundred-Year Darkness Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Can be used to heal himself or others. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Muur Talisman:' Karness Muur harnesses the power of his talisman to transform numerous beings into Rakghouls and actively controls them as his own personal fighting force once turned. *'Telekinesis:' Karness Muur can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Karness Muur was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and absorb Force Lightning conjured by Darth Krayt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5